Don't play with fire
by Kurosawa-san
Summary: When Ginji was still part of the Volts, he adopted a young girl into the group on a count of her abilites. Now, years after he has left the Limitless Fortress, the young girl who has waited for him faithfully, is thrust back into the outer world.
1. Enter firestarter, stage left

A/N: This is my first Get Backers fanfic. I don't much about GB, but this idea was driving me crazy(not that I'm not already). I hope you like it and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter firestarter stage left 

Anger boiled within her, growing too hot to ignore. She stared at her captors one by one. Her golden eyes finally laying on the man who killed her father; the man who threatened to hurt her grandfather and mother and the man who ordered for her to taken to such a forlorn place. The place scared her but that was the farthest from her eight-year old mind. She glared at his face, wanting to hurt him for hurting her daddy and taking him away. Who is this man? Yimura Ryou once a highly respected and feared employee of Lightsoft, her grandfather's company. The heat continued to grow.

"Hey is it getting hot in here?" Asked the man sitting near the window, with a cigarette between his lips.

"Now that you mention it-" The second man's words were drowned by Ryou Yimura's screams of pain. The other five men in the room froze in horror as Yimura's entire body was engulfed in flames. Their frightened eyes laid upon the third grader tied to the swivel chair. Heat seemed to radiate off of her tiny body. They screamed and scambled for the door.

Pireth's face was one of shock and horror. She stared at the evil man's body slowly burn and could not surpress her feelings of amusement and wonder. 'Did I do that?' The once 6'1" of a man was now barely five feet. He staggered toward the open window and jumped. It was more like falling, but jumping was his intention. The girl stared at the window before struggling with her ropes. 'Maybe I can do it again.' She closed her eyes and felt heat against her skin. It felt nice at first begining hauled into an old damp apartment. She opened her eyes and jumped out of her seat. The green swivel chair with the red faded diamonds was now an unrecognizable molten object, twisted and turned black by the heat.

She stumbled into a corner and put her face in her knees. 'I want mommy. And grandpa too.' Fire sprouted in the opposite corner but she paid no attention to it. The fire spread. It felt good, and warm. 'Just like home.' She turned her face into her knees and cried. The flames rose and fell like the tide. It was getting difficult to breathe but it felt good. It felt good to cry and let the flames express her sorrow. The apartment was getting too small and the fire needed more room to grow. Pireth stood up slowly walking through the red-orange flames as in a trance. She made her way down the building complex leaving a burning trail in her wake. When she reached the front doors, the spiderglass in the broken frames exploded. Oh how it felt good.

Outside it was getting dark. To her left was the body of Ryou Yimura. She walked over to him. "You won't hurt no one no more." She said in her small childish voice. The blackened blob, once head of the financial department and would do anything to get to the top, even murder, was burned to ashes by a little girl. Pireth spit in the ashes, just like she had seen in the television. "That's for my daddy, you big meanie." She smiled and turned around looking for her next victim. She spoted a group running towards her. They stopped in front of her. They consisted of some older kids: a blonde, and two brunettes. One looked like a girl with her long chesnut hair tied back.

"Hey kid, what happened? You alright?" The brunette asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to recoil from the heat. "What the hell? What are you?"

"Better question: Who are you?" The blonde kneeled in front of the eight-year old.

"Ginji, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Like your's was, Shido?" Ginji said this never taking his eyes off the girl. "So who are you?"

"Pi...Pireth."(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, if you indeed are liking this fic, but Pireth is pronounced Pier-reth not Pie-reth. Just if you wanted to know.)

"Well, Pie, I'm Ginji. Ginji Amano. Leader of the Volts." Ginji knew by the way the girl was dressed she wasn't from around here. "Come on." He stood and extended his hand. "It's not safe for a little girl to be out on the streets." Pireth stared at his hand.

"I want mommy." She looked into his eyes and he could see she was crying. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Ginji, Shido, and Kazuki were pushed back by a warm jet stream of air.

"Ginji, we should get out of here."

"For once I agree with Shido. She's too dangerous."

Ginji took a step closer, and Pireth backed up one.

"I want mommy. I want mommy. I want mommy." The flames grew more intense, but Ginji didn't back down.

"Listen, kid, your mom's not here now."

"No, no, no. I want mommy!" Ginji slapped her across the face, not without adding a little spark. The girl kneeled before Ginji, head down. "I want to go home."

"I'll help you, but you have to calm down first." Pireth stared at the blonde. She believed him. Heat was gone just as quickly as it came. Beads of sweat lined the boys' foreheads. Ginij put a hand on her shoulder and Pireth rested her head on his chest. She wanted to return to her family but she wanted to stay here...with Ginji. She thought, 'Ginji Amano,' and snuggled deeper into his warmth.

* * *

Please review. Your comments/critics would be appreciate all except ones on Pireth. She's my character and she's staying that way. 


	2. New Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own GB. I do own Lightsoft and characters connected to it who are not in the anime.

* * *

Chapter 2: New assignment

A woman walked down the streets toward a familiar place. She wore her purple blouse with frills on the ends and low-rider black jeans. Her matching lavender heels clicked soft on the pavement. The clicking stopped as she reached her destination. "Good morning Ms. HEVN." A young brunette said from behind the counter of the Honky Tonk.

"Good morning Natsumi." HEVN scanned the restaurant with a frown on her face.

"Mr. Ginji and Mr. Ban are still sleeping, Ms. HEVN."

"Are they now?" A smirk playing on the blonde's lips, she exited the Honky Tonk and strode in the parking lot. Sure enough there was a white beat up looking buggy parked nearest to the H.T. She looked inside and saw a blonde figure resting in the passenger's side. 'If Ginji's here, then where's-'

"It's not good to disturb one's beauty sleep. You should know that, right HEVN?" HEVN turned around to see Ban leaning casually against the wall of the restaurant smoking.

"Good morning to you too. Wake up Ginji because I got you another job." With that she turned the corner and re-entered the Honky Tonk. Ban smiled at the idea of being paid and opened Ginji's door. "Ginji, wake up." He tried to be gentle. After several small nudges and soft words, the snake began to get impatient. He grabbed his partner's ear. "Ginji wake up!" Ginji's startled brown eyes locked onto Ban's. "HEVN's here with a job."

A wide grin broke out on Ginji's face. The Get Backers entered the Honky Tonk and sat in their usual place at the counter. "Good Natsumi, HEVN, master." They all greeted him in turn. Ban lit another cigarette. "So, what's the job?"

"Piro Yoshimura's granddaughter has been missing for a long time."

"The owner of Lightsoft?"

"Yes."

"What's Lightsoft, Ban? Is it like a restaurant? Ooo, can we eat there sometime?" Ban hit Ginji over the head.

"No, you idiot. Lightsoft is one of Japan's most valued computer industries." (A/N:I know, just bear with me.)

"Oh."

"Like I was saying he's granddaughter has been missing for about seven years."

"What? How do we know she's not dead or something?"

"Listen Ban, if she is it's your job to bring her body to her family so they can give her a proper burial."

"Okay whatever. How much are we getting paid?"

"234,950,000."

"Yen!"Shout the Get Backers.

"No. Dollars." She answered sarcastically.

"Dollars?" Ginji asked.

"It's yen." HEVN said.

"Yea, let's get started!" Ginji jumped out of his seat, only to be caught by Ban.

"Hold it Ginji."

"What? Why?" Ban ignored Ginji and faced the busty blonde.

"Anything else we should know."

"The last time she was seen was in the Limitless Fortress." Ginji froze.

"Are you sure?"

"When she was first kidnapped, her kidnapped told Yoshimura to send the randsom to the Fortress. One of his men was sent there but returned without the girl. He and everyone else who Yoshimura hires, refuses to go and search for his granddaugther. His daughter-in-law is the only family he has unless the girl is alive." They all elasped into silence.

"Ginji...I'll go."

"What?"

"I'll go alone." Ban got ready to stand.

"But Ban-"

"We can't risk you turning into Reitei again. You hear me?"

"You'll get lost. I promise to be extra careful." Ban smiled.

"It's okay Ginji. If the girl has been there for seven years I think she'll know her way around. I'll be alright." He laid his palm on Ginji's hair. "Keep him out of trouble, will ya?" Paul nodded and returned to his news article.

"Oh and Ban..."

"Yeah?" HEVN handed him a picture.

"They say she should be around fifthteen." Ban studied the small 4x5 photo. It had alittle girl in a reddress smilingand waving while on a swing.He handed the picture back.

"Does she have a name?"

"Pireth Yoshimura." Ban nodded, the jiggle of the bell stating his departure.

* * *

Chapter 2. Yep. The story might start to go down hill from here. My ADD is at fault for that. 


	3. The Girl

Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers. I do own my additional character and Lightsoft.

* * *

Chapter 3: The girl

Ban strolled down the ruined streets of the Limited Fortress. Hopefully he would not be a target of another pyschotic villian bent on his demise. He smirked and reached the top of a small hill of garbage and useless junk. His cigarette hung loosely on his bottom lip, burning away slowly. He removed his cancer stick and exhaled some smoke.

A red ball rolled into him. He looked down and then at the young child coming to retrieve his toy.

"Excuse me mister." The boy was about seven or eight and was covered in dirt. "May I please have my ball back?" Ban smiled and bent down to eye level with the child.

"Sure but I need you to do something first, okay?"

"Are you going to rape me mister? If you are-"

"No, no. I'm not going to rape, god. I wanted to know if you knew a girl named Pireth." He stared intently at the boy who seemed in deep thought.

"I'm sorry mister. May I have my ball now?"

"Sure sure." He tossed the kid the ball. After catching the ball, he ran back to his friends.

"Bye mister." The boy waved and that's when Ban noticed his eyes. Gold.

Golden eyes were hard to come by. HEVN was the only one he knew that had them, even then they are more yellow than gold in tone. This kid's eyes were gold only darker than that of the girl in the photograph. _Could they be related?_

"Man this place is huge!"

"Well he is the creator of Lightsoft, Ginji." HEVN explained to the breath-taken blonde. They stood before the Yoshimura Mansion. White marble adorned the walls. Lush grass and a multitude of fragant and colorful flowers were on display around the perimeter of the home.

"But still wow." HEVN shook her head, walking up to the front doors. Ginji soon joined her but was still enchanted by the whole place. A maid, dressed in regular french maid attire, greeted the blondes at the door and ushered them in.

The inside of the mansion but even more breath taking the the outside. The floors, checkered style with obsidian and again white marble (A/N: they're obsessed with the stuff, I swear), the entrance hall extended up to the stairs, which parted in two at the top and were draped with royal blue carpet. The windows were seven feet tall and could be mistaken for portraits.

The maid grew distressed, when Ginji didn't follow her into the living room, shyly pulled him into the room. It was typical english style (A/N: I'm not good at describing things). HEVN and Ginji were signaled to sit and they did on the same white couch with blue roses imprinted on them. An old man with long graying hair tied into a ponytail and a woman in her mid-thirties sat across from them on an identical couch. The old man stared at them coldly before asking, "What news of my granddaughter do you bring me?"

"So your names's Hiro?" Ban questioned lighting another cigarette.

"That's right mister." Hiro grinned at Ban. "Here we are mister." The child had led get backer to run down building.

"You sure kid?"

"I'm sure mister. Big sister lives here." Ban had found out from talking to Hiro that there was another person with golden eyes in the area. They belonged to a teenage girl with black hair.

"Thanks kid."

"Your welcome mister." Hiro finally was reunited with his friends and Ban got his lead.

"Here goes." Ban tossed his used up cigarette on the ground and knocked softly on the shack's entrance. The door collasped and Ban entered the shack. "Hello? Ms. Yoshimura?" He called out. It was only one room, so there weren't many places to hide. He decided to ask the kid again when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow blocking the hut's doorway. He turned slowly and managed to determine, even with the poor indoor lighting, that the figure was female. "Ms. Yoshimura I presume."

The female entered the room and stared intently at Ban with her bright golden eyes. "Who are you?"

"Your grandfather, Piro Yoshimura, sent me. I'm Ban Mido part of the Get Backers." Pireth walked past Ban and sat on a narrow bed in the corner. "I'm here to take you home."

"No." She whispered.

"Why?" Ban was shocked. "From what I heard your family is filthy rich! Why would you choose this run down dump over all that luxury. Or was I misled into thinking that?" Again her gold eyes bore into eyes but this time with sorrow.

"I have to stay because I'm..." She paused. "...waiting for someone." Ban saw her blink back tears. _Damn and here I thought this was going to be easy.

* * *

_

Again sorry for the delay. Today was the day I finally decided to update and stop being a lazy ass. I have to complete chapters as soon as I start them or I'll never finish it. Okay okay. I would come back like a month or two later, read it over, try to continue, only to screw it up. So same day works best for me. Now I would usually say, r&r, but this is crap and I will understand if you don't.It's hard just to continue this 'cause I'm tired of this damn story but if there are people who do (for some unknown reason) want me to continue the fic, I will. But only if it's wanted 'cause then I'm just wasting my time. Live long and perspire (it's like that for a reason). 


	4. Persuasion

Chapter 4: Persuasion

Yoshimura Mansion

"What news of my granddaughter do you bring me?"

"Father, that is no way to greet the people who will bring Pireth back to us." The woman next to the older Yoshimura said looking expectantly at the blondes to enforce her belief.

"Yes, yes. You are quite right Twilight." He turned towards HEVN and Ginji. "Please forgive my lack of manners." He bowed his head slightly. Ginji smiled.

"It's alright. I understand how you are feeling right now." Ginji grinned at the two. "Don't you worry about a thing! My partner and I have a 100 success rate. If anyone can get your granddaughter back it's us." The Yoshimuras sensed the confidence in the younger blonde and felt a little more reassured.

"Thank-you. Please return my daugther back to us."

* * *

Limitless Fortress

_Damnit. This is not what I need right now. _Ban ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. He looked over to the other occupant of the small shack.

"Listen, I was hired to take you back to your family. There is no way I'm leaving this place without you." Pireth glared back defiently.

"I said no."

"Well technically you didn't but either way you're leaving with me." He said calmly but his patience was wearing thin. She answered with silence. Placing a cigarette in his mouth and leaned against the wall.

"...Don't light it."

"As if I would listen to a kid like you." Ban preceded to take his lighter.

"This room is filled with highly inflammable gas. Unless you have a death wish for us both don't light it." He stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Come again?" She just stared into his purple orbs. "Why would you fill your room with inflammable gas?" He asked disbelievingly but he still pocketed his lighter.

"...It's a precaution." Ban only raised an eyebrow but decided not to go further. If he wanted his money, he would need to get on this girl's good side.

"So who are you waiting for? A friend? Boyfriend?" He paused, waiting for her reaction. She just stared impassively at him from the bed.

_Sheesh. What's with this girl_. "Someone precious to me." Ban was startled when she spoke. _Precious, huh?_

"So," he drawled out, "when is this precious person of yours showing up?" Again, eyes began to moisten. Ban sighed and took a seat next to Pireth on the bed. She was shocked when he threw an arm loosely across her shoulders. "Look," he began uncertainly, "Your family is worried about you. They really miss you." Pireth shook her head.

"I'm not-"

"I know you're waiting for this guy. You don't know when he's coming or if he's even coming back. Am I right?" She nodded forlornly, her face downcast. "I'm sure there are other guys out there," he motioned towards the door.

"But I can't. I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything." Ban interjected. "This person isn't here right?" She nodded. "And you've been waiting all this time waiting for them to return?" She nodded again. "Are you seriously going to let the shadow of this person ruin your life? You have people that care for you, not knowing if you whether you were dead or alive, do even understand the grief you are still putting them through while you just here waiting for that person?" Ban knew he over did it when she burst into tears.


End file.
